


Jared's Boy

by Miss_Lv



Series: Skin Walker [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting, Smut, boy and his dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN-kink fill: Jared is a man who has a special ability; he can change at will into a dog. Jared likes to find families to "adopt" him that have young beautiful boys and have his way with them as a dog with the parents completely unaware. He'll stay for a while and once he gets bored, he'll move on to the next family. That's how he's done it for years and how he planned to keep doing it until he met Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen is 14 here and Jared is a shape shifting dog who fucks him. Warning that the second chapter will have m-preg.

Jared’s been on the hunt for a new family for a few months now.

After him and little Ryan had been caught by the boy’s dad, Jared had been forced to beat a hasty retreat from the family or end up neutered.

He liked his balls thank you very much.

Plus Ryan had been a bit of a brat, he treated Jared like a breathing sex toy and had no interest in him unless it was for a fuck. That wasn’t the kind of relationship Jared wanted with his bitch. So he escaped the backyard at night and went into the woods, scenting where he buried his backpack months ago and dug it up.

After that he shifted from his dog form into his human one.

It was a painful transformation and Jared was aching all over by the end of it. He very rarely ever shifted because of the agony that came with shedding one form for another, his fur and skin tearing as the muscle and bones beneath changed into something a dog’s small form couldn’t contain. Jared hated that build up of pressure, his skin feeling too tight until it literally burst. Panting hard, covered in blood and sweat, he took a long while to just regain muscle control before he reached for pain pills and a bottle of water from his backpack. Once they were both gone he waited until he didn’t feel like roadkill before he slowly stood up and on shaky legs made his way to go wash off in the nearby stream. When the sky was beginning to tinge pink he got dressed and walked back to town, heading straight for the bus depot to get a ticket. By then the strangeness of his human body was gone and he moved as if he’d been a man his whole life.

 

People were always different when he was on two legs.

Men were weary of his bulk and women flirted over his looks. Kids usually sided with men, scared because of his size and Jared hated that, he’d never hurt a kid. Four legs always worked better to coax kids over, even the shyest of them would give the doggy a pet or two. They opened up to him as an animal in ways they would never have with a person. Jared had learned plenty of secrets when he wore his fur, some that forced him to turn human so he could call the cops or drag some abusive father into the woods and teach him to never hurt a kid again when the cops fell through. Either way, his dog was still the form he preferred and his human skin itched as he longed for the feel of fur again.

He stopped a few towns over when the money ran out and he found a job doing labor for cash. He hauled building supplies back and forth all day, before spending his nights in a cheap motel. Jared had lived this way long enough to know the right sort of attitude and back-story that people liked to hear. His wife had cheated on him for years until he had finally had enough and left her. But his hometown reminded him too much of her and he saw her too often in passing so he decided to travel for a bit and find himself. He was just passing through really and he didn’t want any trouble. Jared ate at the local family-run diner and turned on his charm big time so the town only heard positive things about him. It ensured he could live there in peace for a little while and if people thought him a nice man they didn’t worry so much if he jogged through the park or along the sidewalks near the schools.

Jared was on the lookout, after all.

If he couldn’t find a new bitch he’d eventually move on to the next place and keep looking, but if he did he’d shed his human skin and begin working his way into his new boy’s life.

Jared had been in town for over a week before he ever spotted Jensen Ackles. When he did he very nearly ran into a damn stop sign. Under the pretense of taking a breather he settled on a bench and drank some water, his sunglasses hid where his gaze was so he took his fill of the boy.

He was stunning, by far one of the most beautiful boys Jared had even seen in his life. It was like God had taken everything he loved and put it into this one perfect boy. The crazy thing was Jared wasn’t even exaggerating all that much. The boy had a slight build, skinny but not too skinny. His golden hair was cut close and framed his face perfectly. And his face was a masterpiece in its own right as well. The boy had to be thirteen or fourteen, still growing from a boy into a man. His cheeks already promised a sharp cut once his baby fat faded and his mouth was full and supple like something that should have been on a porn star. His freckles made Jared ache to know how far down they went under the boy’s shirt, but it was those eyes that really killed Jared. Big bright eyes with thick lashes and a stunning green hazel shade. They were innocent and danced with a light Jared immediately adored. He watched the boy running around the park for a good long time until he caught himself. He was sitting there - bent over enough thankfully to hide his hard on – pretty much drooling over the boy. When no one was watching he made a quick escape to a cluster of trees and jerked off fast and hard, thinking of that boy whimpering under him.

His sightings of his boy were varied and it took Jared a bit to figure out why. But during one of his perving sessions where he sat in the park with a book to cover his leering he watched his boy stop and double over. Before he knew it he was across the park, hand on the boy’s back while he watched the child fumble for something in his pocket urgently.

“Here, let me help,” Jared offered and fumbled to pull a small puffer out. Understanding dawned as the boy took two hard hits of the inhaler.

“Asthma, you have asthma,” he said dumbly and the little boy seemed to realize he was a stranger now, shying away from Jared’s hand on his back as he ducked his head shyly.

Jared looked up and spotted the boy’s mom on her way in a hurry.

“I saw him keel over, he took two puffs,” he offered up right away, backing off and letting the worried woman take his place.

“Are you ok? Do you need to go home Jensen?” she asked and the boy shook his head, his breathing still hitched though. Jared watched it all and moved along when it seemed strange for him to linger.

Jensen.

His boy was named Jensen.

The asthma though, that would be an issue since dogs and asthmatic kids didn’t usually mix. Jared had to go three towns over to track down a witch.

“Are you serious?” she laughed and Jared just shrugged, not bothered by her amusement.

“Can you work a charm for me then?”

“Sure, sure, just need some of your lover’s hair and a bit of yours-”

“No go, I want a charm not a spell.”

“Either one requires-”

“Cut the crap, I know enough about witchcraft. You don’t need either of our hair for a charm,” Jared explained, raising a brow at the woman who gave a shrug finally.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying, you’re a handsome one.”

“Thank you very much but I’m happily committed,” he shot back, keeping the air light since he knew better than to piss of a witch.

“To someone with asthma who can’t stand your doggy form,” she giggled and Jared just shrugged smiling a little as well.

“Comical gold I know, but the heart wants what it wants.”

Four hundred dollars less and Jared got his charm and headed back to his boy. He got into town late and skirted the edges rather than going back to the motel. This time he found a safe place for his backpack and buried it good and deep after he put his clothing in it. Bare with nothing on but the charm he shifted back into his dog form. His chest hurt more than normal with the charm now buried under his fur and skin. He’d have to shift to remove the little pendant but in this form he could smell it now and there was no black magic attached to it. So he didn’t worry about it and instead spent his time trying to wrangle himself into the dog collar he left hanging on a low tree branch. It was a pain to get on but if Jared had put it on before the change it would have ended up under his fur and the size of it would cause agony. He’d learned that the hard way ages ago. With time and patience, he managed to get it on and then he padded into town and made his way to the park. Jensen’s scent was still lingering on the bench his mother liked to sit at so Jared tracked them to their home.

It was a nice place, upper middle class in a quiet neighborhood.

Jared lucked out when he found Jensen in the backyard by himself reading a book. Jared slinked along the fence and paused at the gate, peering in through the gaps until the boy took note of him.

Kids were always curious, even teenagers.

“Hi puppy,” Jensen called carefully, approaching but going slow. A smart boy Jared decided as he wagged his tail and whined a friendly call. His boy melted like butter in the sun and he opened the gate and let Jared in. He ran the yard once in his delight and then paced back to Jensen, sniffing the boy’s hand and encouraging some petting action.

Jensen laughed and obliged, kneeling down and scratching Jared’s sweet spot as his back leg thumped wildly.

“You really do that!” Jensen laughed and Jared gave him a dog grin, flopping over into Jensen’s lap happily. The boy gave him a good thorough rub down, his fingers touching the collar around Jared’s neck and finding the little tag.

“Jared. Nice to meet you Jared.”

He gave a woof in reply and made Jensen laugh by offering a paw to shake.

“Someone trained you good, I suppose they’re waiting for you,” he added with a twinge of regret. Jared took the cue and headed to the gate, his goal accomplished now. With a lick and a wag goodbye, he took off into the alley. He found himself a broken chain link fence and used a jagged edge to hook his collar and get it off. He took it back to where his backpack was and buried it too; it had served its purpose. Jared always liked hearing his bitches whimper his real name.

The next few weeks were similar to his first arrival in town; he got around town and made himself known as a friendly old dog. People speculated where he came from and decided he was probably from one of the farms outside the town. The dogcatcher spent his days hunting Jared, but he was far too good for the potbellied man, running circles around him. Jared’s main focus was winning over the Ackles family anyway. He kept visiting the yard and Jensen had taken to bringing out scraps for him. He had three sisters – one older and two younger – and Jared used his doggy charm to win them all over. He did tricks and let the little six-year-old girl ride him like a pony. He never got impatient with any of them, they were just kids, after all.

“He’s so big!” Sophia exclaimed as she pet him with her sister Teigan, both girls hands feeling pretty good with their nails giving him a decent scratching.

“He’s a Bernese Mountain Dog,” Jensen offered up, showing a picture of Jared’s breed in a dog book that had a library stamp on the side. There was a pile of books beside the boy and they were all about dogs.

“He’s the size of a mountain!” Teigan laughed and Jared gave her a friendly lick as their father came to inspect the stranger.

“Is this the famous Jared?”

The kids rushed to talk him up and Jared showed the man his doggy tricks as the kids instructed. Jensen gave him a big old hug to show his asthma didn’t flare up and the kids just turned their huge ‘daddy please’ eyes on their father.

As luck would have it though, the perfect situation unfolded. The youngest girl Sarah who was barely six had wandered to the back gate unnoticed and a stranger walked by her. Protective instinct guided Jared and he padded to the girl and circled her, eyeing up the stranger with a wary look. Jensen would be his bitch soon and the boy’s family would be Jared’s too. No one was going to be messing with them under his watch.

“He totally scared Lewis off yesterday too!” Teigan laughed, recounting how the teenage boy had come around and tried to chat the sixteen-year-old Sophia up and had gotten a growl for his trouble. James Ackles was won over then and Jared was in with the father of the family, he just needed to win over Miss Ackles now.

 

Jared took to sleeping in the backyard.

He was quiet and respectful, didn’t dig up anything or munch on their garbage. He reigned in his canine instincts and kept his eye on the prize. But Gloria Ackles was not easily convinced.

“Jensen’s Asthmatic, a dog will only make it worse!” She complained, frowning down at him as her husband bent to give Jared a few pats on the head.

“The kids love him already, they’ve named him and he’s pretty much moved in. Jensen’s asthma has been fine of late and you can’t tell me you’ve missed all the flyers and brochures about kids with asthma and pets popping up around the house.”

Huh. Jared hadn’t realized Jensen was doing that, smart boy his bitch.

“Or the tons of library books or the bookmarked sites on the computer,” James huffed out with a laugh and coaxed a smile from his wife.

“He really does want a dog, he’s wanted one for years now.”

“If Jensen’s asthma isn’t reacting to him, just think of what it’ll mean for Jensen. When he’s too sick to go to school he won’t have to stay home alone all day with just the neighbor checking up on him. He’ll have somebody with him.”

Unfortunately, both of them worked and Jared learned that Jensen spent a lot of time alone when he was ill, trying to get better with the elderly neighbor popping in and hourly phone calls from his worried mom.

“It’s just a dog.”

“Not to him.”

 

Jared got his big chance to prove his stuff a week later when it was pissing rain and Jensen was down and out with his asthma. With the storm raging, Jared was admitted to the back mudroom for the night. After the parents were asleep Teigan let him into the kitchen with a comfy blanket and leftovers to munch on. After she went up to bed Jared wandered the house. It was his first time inside and he got to know the layout and where everyone slept. After that he slipped into Jensen’s bedroom. The boy was trying to sleep, propped up in a medical bed with a raised back and a machine humming away as it pumped clean air into the mask Jensen was wearing. Jared felt his heart go out to the boy; he’d never seen Jensen like this before. He knew Jensen had to be less active, that he couldn’t run and jump as much as other kids and the boy always had the scent of medicine on him but he’d never expect this, watching Jensen struggle for each breath with such a painful sounding rattle in his lungs.

Despite his ache and pains, Jensen patted the bed invitingly and Jared jumped up hurriedly. He pressed in close, got a lot of body contact since it would help the charm work. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he should go back and ask the witch to make it stronger but Jensen’s breathing evened out and he eventually fell asleep, curled up with Jared. With a tender feeling, Jared tucked in close and lovingly snuggled up with his boy, determined to always keep close from now on so the charm would do what it was supposed to. With time it would help Jensen outgrow his asthma, it wasn’t unheard of and Jared had made sure that the charm would slowly heal the boy of the debilitating illness.

Jensen was feeling perfectly fine in the morning and it was enough of a surprise that his mother didn’t throw a fuss over finding Jared in bed with him. She frowned at him but finally allowed him passage into her home. Jared still spent most of his time out in the yard but at night he came in and slept on the rug while the family puttered around, watched TV and ate dinner together. Little Sarah insisted Jared eat when they did and so as they sat at the dinner table Jared was given a bowl of kibble to have on the floor beside the table. Over the years, he’d accepted that dog food was going to be a part of his life and with time he’d gotten used to the horrid taste. Some brands weren’t actually that bad and what he got was pretty decent. Plus the kids were awesome for slipping him a bite here and there. The baby girl Sarah was really amazing for giving Jared was she wasn’t interested in eating and he was happy to oblige.

All in all, he was sliding into the family's life and heart very nicely. He was a little surprised to find himself reciprocating just as much, he really liked this family. Jensen most of all had come to mean a lot to him in a short time and they hadn’t even mated yet. But the boy was so achingly sweet and loving. He brought out all the protective instincts in Jared and he just wanted to curl around the boy’s feet and guard him against anything that would harm him.

 

It was almost two weeks before Jensen and Jared were left alone for the first time. With a house full of people who were constantly coming and going, the other kids gave Jared a great deal of attention too so he and his boy had never really had any time to themselves.

But one morning Jensen had laid in his bed past his alarm and his mother had come to check on him.

“Not feeling well?” She asked with a worried frown as she ran her fingers through Jensen’s hair and got his Nebulizer machine. Jensen’s breath was short and labored as his mother added a dose of medicine to the inhaler before she helped Jensen put the mask on and started the machine.

“You just rest today, maybe school tomorrow.”

Once she left Jared moved in close and snuggled up, worried that his charm was failing as he peered at his boy with worry. But once his mother was gone Jensen sat up without effort and grinned at Jared.

“It’s just you and me today,” he whispered and winked at Jared before lying back down and playing ill as his family paraded through the house getting ready for school and work.

Bemused by his boy’s crafty play Jared stayed by his side and refused to move like he did whenever Jensen was feeling rough. The other kids came to say goodbye followed by Jensen’s father and eventually his mother. She fussed with his pillows and shooed Jared off the bed, promising to call in a few hours and Bessy the elderly neighbor would come over at lunch.

“I wish I could stay home, but it’s a busy week at the office,” she sighed but Jensen gave her soft reassurances and promised to keep his cell phone close so he could call her in case of an emergency and text her when he was awake.

“She worries lots, more than me I think,” Jensen told Jared, letting him back on the bed once his mom was out of the room. Together they listened to her walking around and calling out a goodbye before the door closed and locked.

After a pause Jensen jumped from the bed and peeked out the window to watch his mother drive away.

“Don’t get me wrong, I really love them, but we haven’t had a single second alone,” Jensen explained as he took the stairs two at a time giddy by something as Jared padded after him curiously. The boy made a quick breakfast of toast, one set for him and one for Jared respectively.

They watched TV while they ate, Jensen sitting on the floor with Jared while they watched cartoon explosions. Jared’s boy was acting jumpy, more nervous than usual as he checked to make sure no one had come home over and over. After they ate he cleaned up and locked the back door and that caught Jared’s attention. Jensen locked everything up really, closed the windows and curtains.

Jared whined curiously and Jensen flashed him an easy smile.

“Don’t worry boy, I’m just making sure we don’t get caught.”

Now that had his full attention. Jared trailed after Jensen upstairs, scenting the boy carefully as they went. The problem with trying to get a good whiff of him was that Jensen reeked of his medication. It clung to his skin and masked everything else with its strong stench. In his bedroom, it was just as strong and Jared couldn’t catch much under the smell of it.

So it caught him off guard when Jensen grabbed his junk.

He pulled away with a whine, but Jensen coaxed him back, petting him all over as he knelt on the floor with Jared. They ended up wrestling a bit, Jared going gently so he didn’t hurt his boy. When he was laid out on his side it turned into a belly rub and he was with that immediately, he loved a good rub down. Jensen's fingers though, they went down low again, rubbing around Jared’s sheath and then over it with careful fingers.

“That’s my boy, my good, good boy,” Jensen said with a shy smile, his eyes watching Jared’s sheath as his fingers gave it a little squeeze. Jared felt it only right that the pink tip slip free, poking out of the fur and dropping down more under Jensen’s wide eyes.

“Good boy, just relax for me Jared,” his boy muttered, one hand still petting as Jensen leaned down, laying out on the floor with Jared now. The dog could only see the back of the boy’s head, but he felt the first tentative lick. His hips shoved at once and Jensen pulled back a bit, petting Jared again to soothe him before he put his head back. Wet warmth came again and Jared fought the instinct to hump into it. Jensen’s little mouth was a sweet feeling, his tongue licking more of his cock out before his lips sealed and sucked on the tip timidly. It was clearly a new experience for the boy as he fumbled and explored with a child’s curiosity.

Jensen’s lips came free with a wet smack and Jared watched him lick them as his finger curled around Jared’s cock and pumped carefully. With just the boy’s hand, Jared didn’t hesitate to shove urgently. The soft skin against his cock coaxed it out further and wet smears of his come made the friction easier as he fucked Jensen’s hand.

He rolled off his side and jumped up when it wasn’t enough, pacing around before he circled Jensen; tail wagging as he sniffed at the boy, his dirty naughty boy.

He bowled Jensen over lightly and shoved his face into the boy’s crotch breathing in the heady scent there and catching the flavor of Jensen’s arousal. It surprised him that the scent was familiar enough. Jensen had worn it before just never to this degree. Never strong enough for Jared to realize what the faint tang was. Jensen it seemed was usually aroused when he was near Jared. So his boy had a liking for dog cock already, could he be any more perfect?

Jensen laughed as they tussled and eventually Jared walked over him, stopping when his cock hung halfway from his sheath and directly over Jensen’s pretty face. He felt the cautious hand touch his sheath and heard the shuffle as Jensen leaned up.

The first licks were careful and uncertain but Jared was patient, he let his boy gain courage as he explored Jared’s cock with his tongue. The tip of his tongue pushing at the tiny slit where Jared’s come was dripping from. Already there were steady white drops and Jared could hear Jensen smacking his lips again, getting used to the taste as he pushed a little more into his mouth and sucked on it, drinking down Jared’s seed eagerly.

The length pulsed and Jared fought the urge to thrust mindlessly as the boy bobbed his head carefully, hollowing his cheeks and making messy sounds. Jared was spurting enough seed that his boy had to swallow every few beats, drinking it down like a perfect bitch.

His hands fluttered along the length of Jared’s cock, touching and squeezing as it dropped from his sheath completely. Warm hands curled around the base where his knot was and the pressure made his cock swell.

Jensen made a soft pleased sound as Jared lengthened and swelled up. The feel of Jensen’s hands on his knot was enough to trick his body into thinking it was time to tie. More spurts of the musky come came, thicker and faster as his cock twitched and pulsed out seed. Jensen’s pretty mouth sucked away, gulping it down at first and then pulling off to lick as the entire length.

“It’s getting so big,” he muttered softly as streaks of come rained down on his face while the boy happily rubbed his cheek against Jared’s spurting cock. He got semen all over his face before latching back onto the tip and sucking the seed right out of Jared. It had been too long since he’d had a knot and Jared had plenty of come stored up, emptying it all down his boy bitch’s eager throat.

Jensen’s free hand crept to his own lap and pushed at his sleeping pants. He was bare underneath and his cock came free, erect and hard as it slapped his belly with gobs of precome dribbling from the head. Jared stepped closer without dislodging Jensen’s pretty mouth. They were pretty much in a sixty-nine position and Jared stretched his neck so he could give the young boy’s cock a long loving lick. Jensen’s mouth pulled free with a shocked moan and he came immediately, white spurting on his skin as Jared lapped it up, licking the crown of Jensen’s dick as the boy whimpered through his climax. Jared moved his back legs; shifting so he could get a look at his boy and God did he look good. Smears and trickles of Jared’s come are all over his face, white marks that claimed him as Jared's. His lips were red and puffy looking, gleaming with a sheen of his come and Jared’s hindbrain was leering in possessive delight at the sight.

With Jensen laid on his back Jared licked his stomach clean and lapped over Jensen’s cock until the boy was stiffening again, he loved how many rounds young boys like Jensen could go. He took Jensen‘s pajama pants in his teeth and tugged playfully, making his boy laugh as Jared dragged them down and off his skinny body.

“You sure know what you want,” Jensen said with a little smile, sitting up on his elbows as he watched Jared stand in between the boy’s spread legs and start licking his cock again.

“Been waiting so long, wanted to do this since the first day,” the boy confessed petting Jared’s head as he licked the boy’s dick and balls, lavishing them with attention before he lapped the curve of Jensen’s sweet ass. The boy was still hairless and baby smooth, the musky scent of arousal driving Jared as he licked hard and Jensen spread his legs eagerly.

“Jared!” The boy cried out, his cock twitching and spilling the first time the dog ran his tongue over the boy’s little pucker. Jensen rolled onto his stomach and got up to his knees and elbows, spreading his legs wide in invitation as Jared happily licked the boy out. Jensen gave breathy whimpers and rocked back on Jared’s tongue as he rimmed his bitch.

“Oh, Jared, good boy, such a good boy,” Jensen muttered, hips moving and his cock filling out a third time as Jared gave Jensen’s thighs and ball sack another thorough grooming, he lapped at the cock hanging for a bit, wrung more gasping sounds from Jensen before going back to his pink hole, making Jensen whimper the highest as he licked right over the pucker and dragged his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves.

The scent and taste of Jensen was addicting and Jared licked his boy until Jensen came again and again before he finally pushed him away, too sensitive for any more play. He managed five orgasms in all and Jared was impressed with his boy, tail wagging as he stepped over Jensen again and felt him obligingly suck his cock like he was already a well-seasoned bitch. He didn’t get much of the length in, but Jared didn’t press him, just happy to feel that sweet pressure after months of nothing.

They crawled back in bed after made out, Jensen parting his plush lips and letting Jared’s long tongue slither into his mouth, lapping the tang of his own seed as Jensen pressed kisses and licked back gently, the mood a sweet one. It was the exact kind of attention Jared had been longing for, his last few boys not interested in the softer aspect but mainly just being fucked. Jensen truly was a unique boy and a wonderful, natural bitch. They kissed until Jensen's mother called and the boy pulled away with an unhappy sound but answered the cell phone by the bed. Jensen talked to his mom on the phone for a bit before she was satisfied he was all right. Once he hung up, Jensen pulled the blanket close and cuddled up with Jared for a nap. The boy fit himself right up to Jared’s bulk, turning so the big dog was spooning him with Jensen's pert ass pressed to Jared’s sheath. Such a tease.

They spent the rest of the day like love sick puppies; Jensen got up at lunch to let Bessy in and ate a meal of chicken soup with her. He was polite and respectful to the elderly lady, slipping back into that innocent boy Jared knew. But once she left he was right back to his new wicked side, right there in the kitchen he pushed his pants down and knelt so Jared could come and lick him until he came again. Jared must have licked Jensen out eight or nine times before the rest of the family came home. Jensen was understandably tired from all the play, but he wore a tiny little smile and cuddled with Jared while they watched TV that evening, the rest of the family unaware of the low-grade arousal humming through the boy, the sweet scent keen to Jared now that he knew to look for it. Jensen carried it pretty much every time he had contact with Jared it turned out. If he snuck up on the boy and walked by him, pressing so his fur brushed along Jensen’s bare leg or through his fingers unexpectedly he could catch the sharp spark of lust the boy gave. His wonderful dirty little eager bitch.

 

It was hard to find time for their play.

With three other children eager to have a new pet Jared’s time was precious and when he did get Jensen alone, there was always a high chance they’d be disturbed. Their only time alone was at night, when the house was asleep, but Jensen needed his own rest so Jared hated to push his boy then.

Jensen was down on the floor with Jared, his bed squeaked a little too much for them to play on it. They sat beside the bookshelf in case anyone came by Jensen could claim he was looking for a book since he couldn’t sleep, the clever boy. Jensen was giving Jared happy kisses, his lips parted for Jared to snake his tongue in. Each lap got Jensen more excited, his scent stronger as Jared washed his face and neck, licking all the skin exposed and watching the boy shudder, trying to be quiet.

Jensen’s sleeping pants were pushed down his thighs and his arm was reaching back behind him, two fingers buried in his gorgeous ass. The boy’s hips rocked slowly and his cheeks were flushed as he pushed harder and swallowed a whimper. They could both hear the TV on downstairs, Jensen’s father the only one still up. Jensen glanced at his closed door before he shifted and pulled his fingers free. Jared eagerly lapped up the scent of his boy’s hole while Jensen smiled and fumbled to reach something tucked away in the back of a drawer.

It was a toothbrush holder, the kind used for traveling and when Jared had first seen it he knew right away what it was for. It was the length of a toothbrush but far thicker, about an inch wide, an unsuspecting dildo for a curious boy. Jensen used it nightly, working a little more into himself each time he played with it, easing himself onto it as his body got used to the new stretch.

“Need to take this all before we can…” Jensen whispered and Jared’s tail wagged. He watched Jensen take some Vaseline and slick the holder-turned-sex-toy up. With a steadying breath, Jensen put the holder behind him and carefully pushed back on it. Jared padded around to watch, seeing the slippery bulbous end slide over Jensen’s hole. The thick thing didn’t seem to want to go, but Jared watched as Jensen slowly pushed harder and harder until the rim of his hole finally gave way. Jensen took a sharp breath and sat back on the holder some more, pushing it further in carefully.

Tail going a mile a minute Jared fought his excitement and instead crawled in closer, his tongue lapping over Jensen’s hole and the holder as it slid in.

“Oh-“ Jensen cut himself off muffling his sounds as Jared lapped at his hole and felt the holder go in a little deeper.

“Jared,” the boy gasped, his voice sweetly desperate as he pushed back on the toy, rocking himself. Jared whined lowly and circled around, his head going for Jensen’s lap. It only took a few laps to make the boy come, white streaks along Jared’s muzzle for his effort. Jensen happily licked it away while he kept sitting back until he finally had the whole thing up inside him.

“It feels so strange, full and… j-just full,” he whispered in Jared’s ear smiling weakly as he turned towards the door again. The TV was still on and so Jensen carefully shifted himself, lying back and mindful not to dislodge the holder buried inside his ass. Jared gave it a few licks, lapping over Jensen’s stretched rim. Most of the thing really was gone inside him, only a few inches sticking out and butted against the towel under Jensen. That meant Jensen had at least six inches of him and Jared’s cock dropped from its sheath. If he could handle that he might be able to take Jared himself.

“Come here,” Jensen whispered, lying back but on his elbows in an obvious position to Jared. He quickly climbed over the boy, standing over his head and feeling the wet slurp of Jensen’s perfect mouth. Such a dirty little bitch, sucking Jared with something shoved into his ass like that. His father just down stairs as they played such lewd games in the dark with just the street light to guide their eyes. Jared’s tail gave a little shake as he felt the rightness run through him, Jensen was truly an extraordinary bitch, he suited Jared so damn well.

The wet hot sucking swallowed him down going deeper every time Jensen sucked him. One warm hand closed over his knot and massaged with the perfect pressure, coaxing it to fatten up and spill its warm load down Jensen’s greedy throat. While the boy gulped down Jared’s come he rocked his hips, gently moving on the holder in his ass while his cock started to come around again.

Jared pulled off with a wet slurp as his cock left Jensen’s mouth. He turned so he could mount Jensen’s face and have access to between Jensen’s legs when he realized the TV was no longer on. Soft footsteps had them scrambling, Jensen’s face flushed as the holder slid free from his ass while he fumbled to get into bed. Jared flopped over, laying on the sticky holder and the towel to hide them just as the door creaked open. James peered in, looking at Jensen’s prone form in the bed and then to where Jared lifted his head to look at the man as if he’d been sleeping peaceful moments before.

“You want outside?” James inquired and Jared just laid back down so the man left, not closing the door all the way as he padded to the bedroom. After his parents' door clicked closed Jensen let out a long breath. He tried to wait a bit before slipping out of the bed just in case one of them came back out but curled up under his blanket, the boy fell asleep. Jared didn’t mind, better safe than sorry really, he didn’t want Jensen to be like the other boys before him. He never wanted anyone to catch on to what they were doing as it was a pain to lose a bitch, but Jared had accepted when it happened. He didn’t think he could do the same with Jensen, just move on and leave him behind.

Come morning he slipped out to the backyard quickly and made a point to get dirty so when one of the girls noticed the sticky mess on the side of his body they thought it was from something he had rolled in outside and had no clue it was because Jared had laid on Jensen’s Vaseline coated sex toy to hide it from his father’s sight. Still it had been amusing to see how red Jensen turned when he figure out what was really on the side of his dog.

 

Jensen kept up the play with his ‘toy’. Whenever he came from a shower he reeked of his own come and his pretty bitch hole was slowly getting nice and open. Jared loved to chase him while he changed in his room, licking and lapping at Jensen’s hole as his bitch blushed prettily and tried to be quiet, the family just downstairs. But Jared was dedicated and he always listened closely, backing off if footsteps came by.

“You ready for school?” Jensen’s mother asked with a soft knock that made the boy jump. Jared had already moved away though so he just gave a wide doggy grin as Jensen fumbled to answer and then rushed to get dressed, still half-hard.

“You’re a horrid tease,” his hissed at Jared as he gave the dog a pout.

Later on that night though Jared found out that he and his bitch boy would finally have a chance. With spring break coming, Jensen’s mother announced plans to go on a trip to their aunt's. The second she said it, Jensen’s scent spiked, aroused through and through. Jared tuned into the conversation more carefully then and he picked up that this aunt lived on a farm and he knew right away that it was a good thing. A big open farmyard had lots of places for a boy and his dog to sneak off too.

 

“When we get there, it’ll be perfect, there’s a million places for us to go where no one will find us,” Jensen whispered that night, face flushed as he jerked off, one hand shoved down the covers while Jared licked at his face, slipped his tongue into his boy’s mouth and felt Jensen shiver as he came. The dog went sniffing under the blankets and lapped up every drop. It was too risky for Jensen to return the favor, but Jared was willing to wait, patient now that he knew their first mating was in sight finally.

Jensen and Jared were both horrid on the drive, over-excited and jumpy as they all crammed into the SUV. When they finally made it out to the farm Jared got out and took a good long run on the grounds, trying to get rid of some of the manic energy he was carrying. There were three other dogs there and each one accepted his dominance. A mixed shepherd needed to have a quick fight, but it was only seconds long and afterward Jensen babied him, rubbing up all close with his scent reeking of sexual excitement. Jared’s cock peeked from its sheath constantly.

He met Jensen’s aunt and her family, committed their scents and while the family visited he walked the acreage and got his bearings in the new place. When the sun was dipping low and dinner was done he slinked back to the house and Jensen soon came looking for him.

“I’m going for a walk!” He called back into the house and Jared felt a doggy grin pull on his face when Jensen’s mother told him to make sure to take Jared with him.

“Don’t worry, he’s coming,” the boy muttered back with a sly smile for Jared.

They actually did walk around for a long while, Jensen checking out every nook and cranny with a critical eye. Jared let him, watching his boy as he greeted the farm animals kindly but kept moving on, looking back to see where his family was every now and then.

Jared herded him carefully; a low snarling keeping the other dogs from his boy as he showed Jensen the perfect spot he scoped out earlier. The fields were filled with corn and it stood higher than Jensen, hiding him perfectly when he slipped among them. A short walk into the field led them to a small patch where the long stalks had been pushed down. A human pair had mated there at some point, probably teenagers from nearby. But the scent was weak, they hadn’t been back since and it was perfect for Jared and his boy.

Jensen gave a surprised sound when he left the thick forest of corn and found the little spot. It wasn’t big enough to be notable from the outside, just enough room for them.

“Good boy,” Jensen praised lightly as he knelt in the dirt and pet Jared’s head, his fingers scratching in all the right places. The boy reeked of arousal and he shifted with nervous excitement. When Jared licked at his face eagerly his boy opened up for him right away, letting Jared lick at the inside of his mouth in a deep kiss. Jensen’s own tongue pressed against his and he licked back just as rushed. It pushed Jared’s own frantic need and he couldn’t take his time, he pulled away and circled Jensen quickly, sniffing his backside and catching the scent of Vaseline, meaning Jensen was already prepped for a mating. With his tail going a mile a minute, Jared nudged Jensen, pushing him over as he tried to mount the boy.

“Ok, ok, I’m eager to,” Jensen said fondly, rolling onto his hands and knees and lifting his ass in the air. Jared was on him immediately, his paws locking around Jensen’s middle as he thrust roughly, wanting to feel the wet heat already. They both waited so long now and Jared was beyond ready.

“J-Jared,” Jensen hissed quietly, pushing at the dog until Jared’s mind caught up enough for him to realize Jensen was still in his jeans. With a whine he backed off and watched Jensen pop the button of his pants and slide them down, baring his perky little ass. Jared hurried in close so he could lavish his boy with long licks, making Jensen whimper as he bathed the boy’s ass in spit. Jared put a paw on Jensen’s back and the boy fumbled as he was shoved down onto his hands so his ass was offered up better. Jared pushed his snout up against Jensen’s thighs and his long tongue lapped along the underside of Jensen’s cock and up along his balls. His boy gave a little noise, pushing back as Jared gave him a few more licks before jumping up onto Jensen’s back.

This time Jensen welcomed him, steadying himself and angling his ass up as Jared pounded away mindlessly. When he felt his cock slide along the cleft of Jensen’s ass he whined and tried to get himself in. His animal mind was starting to overtake his human one, the need to breed pushing logic away.

Jensen's little fingers touched along Jared’s cock, trembling as he pushed and prodded, leading Jared’s pointed tip to where it needed to be. When the wet little hole opened up around him the dog slammed in without warning or let up.

Jared spared Jensen a lick on the cheek as the boy covered his own mouth to muffle his cries while Jared fucked him ruthlessly. The animalistic part of Jared’s brain was in control now, breeding was all his mind cared for and he thrust wildly, aiming to bury himself as deeply as he could and lock with the bitch under him. Jensen made smothered sounds, his one hand digging in the dirt as he little body was thrown around by Jared’s weight, helpless to what the dog was doing to him now. Jared felt a perverse pleasure in that knowledge, his instinct driving harder as he pounded Jensen almost viciously, his paws digging into Jensen’ tiny waist as he yanked the boy into each lunge. His cock was swelling up, Jared could feel himself pulsing inside his precious bitch, fattening up until it would refuse to leave its warm haven. Jensen was sobbing quietly now, head and hands in the dirt under Jared as he rode the boy to the end, furiously fucking as his knot swelled up. Jared could feel it catching on Jensen’s hole now, the pressure and pull as the hole struggled to let him pull out. Jared’s paws dug into the earth as he put more weight into his thrust to force his knot back in, making Jensen whimper desperately.

The length of his cock was filling out now, his knot staying deep in Jensen as Jared pawed at the dirt to push in further, shoving Jensen into the ground as his paws clawed at the boy to hold him still and let him bury himself all the way inside, as far as he could. The knot pulsed hard and Jared felt it lock, too fat to move anymore finally.

His paws loosened on Jensen and he panted for air, his mind a haze of pleasure as his cock throbbed and spilled in a long endless orgasm. There was a feeling of achievement as well, the instinct of a good breeding making the pleasure better as he rested on Jensen’s trembling back. The boy sobbed softly, tears and dirt caking his face so Jared licked his cheek, cleaning the mess as he pumped seed deep into his bitch.

Jensen gave a little sigh as Jared cleaned his face up. The boy rubbed his cheek and carefully shifted himself to get more comfortable. Jared dropped his paws from Jensen’s sides and he stood up with his own weight. Jensen was small enough to fit under him and he did so obediently, keeping still as Jared filled him. Jensen’s breathing slowed and his tears ebbed away after he calmed his hand unclenched from the dirt and slowly drifted down and under himself. Jared felt the tentative touches of the boy's fingers along his sheath, gently tracing the spot where their bodies connected tightly. Jensen’s face flushed as he pressed and explored, eventually sliding his fingers away to wrap them around his own cock. Pleased with the action Jared licked Jensen wherever he could reach, along his face and neck, tail wagging as Jensen enjoyed his first of many knottings. Jensen gave a sharp cry shortly after he started and Jared felt the boy clench down hard on his cock, squeezing a few amazingly strong pulses out of it as both dog and boy whimpered. Jensen slumped into the dirt after, breathing a little rough as he settled under Jared and accepted his place as Jared’s bitch. He didn’t wiggle or try to pull away too soon, just waited patiently and Jared adored him all the more for it. Jensen was such a good bitch, a perfect little thing.

All too soon the knot was shrinking down and Jared hated to have to finish already but it was Jensen’s first time so he didn’t try to hump the boy and get his knot to swell again. Instead, he waited until the pulsing was weak and fading, telling him he could pull free. He did it without warning, not wanting Jensen to clench up on him and make it harder. With a sudden firm yank, he pulled off and out with a wet slurp, Jensen falling into the dirt immediately. His little hole shined in the evening light, the wet gleam of Jared’s come making the dog move to look after his boy. Settling beside him he lovingly licked at Jensen’s hole, feeling the boy start but then relax as Jared cleaned him. The poor hole was loose enough he could push his tongue in a little and Jared took advantage. Jensen was starting to come around and Jared happily pushed him, licked over his cock and balls occasionally but focused mainly on the wet dripping hole.

“Jared,” Jensen sighed once and then shuddered as his hand rushed to stroke himself a few shaky times before the boy came again. Jared lapped at the head of Jensen’s dick as he came, cleaned the seed as it dripped. Once Jensen was done he went over the boy’s ass again, lazily dragging his tongue along the cleft for a little while. Eventually, his boy roused from the ground and pushed his snout away. Jensen shakily fumbled to pull his jeans back up and he stumbled to his feet. He nearly fell back down and so Jared circled him worriedly, pushing his weight so his boy had some support. Jensen smiled down at him and together they headed back to the house.

Jensen was quiet afterward and Jared worried what that meant. The boy was sent to bathe when they came back caked in dirt and Jared was forced to stay outside the house while his boy disappeared within. The farm family didn’t let their dogs in the house and Jared whined his best but wasn’t admitted entry. Instead, he had to settle by the door and listen for any sounds from Jensen. Eventually the lights went low and the movement stopped, leaving Jared out in the cold for the night.

Luckily Sophia got up in the night for a drink and when Jared whined at her the teenage girl caved, letting him into the house. Jensen was tucked into a room with his sister, each of them on a cot so Jared settled beside Jensen’s for the night. The boy’s scent was calm in his sleep and there was not strain or blood, which soothed Jared’s worries. He knew he was rough during a mating, but he had always been careful to pick boys of the right size, boys who could take it. Still the dog worried until Jensen woke the next morning and called Jared onto the bed with him, the two barely fitting as they snuggled close and Jensen rubbed Jared’s ears affectionately.

Jensen moved with a cautious step all day and Jared stayed close, on guard. With an easy explanation of his asthma, Jensen hung back from the day activities, watching from the sidelines. Jensen acknowledged Jared like usual, but he was quieter, not only with Jared but with everyone. It worried the dog and he tried to cheer his boy, playing stick chase and being purposely clumsy. Jensen would smile but never to his normal degree. The family caught on but chalked it up to Jensen feeling ill, coddling him and expecting Jensen to be fine in a few days. The next night Jared was granted the rare permission into the house.

“He helps Jensen sleep better,” Jensen’s mother explained as she ushered Jared to the bedroom. Obediently he curled up on the floor beside Jensen’s cot and stayed there all night.

The next morning the family woke early to head out to a farmers' market an hour away. Jensen stayed at the farm alone, promising his worried mother he’d be fine as she fussed and set up his portable machine by the bed. Checking to make sure the cell phone was on the nightstand and she had her own on her for the fifth time she finally kissed Jensen’s brow and followed the family out.

Jared blinked curiously at his boy, wondering what was happening. Jensen wouldn’t be the first to reject Jared after a mating, but it would be more painful than usual. Jared had gotten attached quickly with Jensen, the boy lined up so well with everything Jared craved in a bitch. So he could only hope Jensen wasn’t going to start pushing him away, they didn’t need to mate again right away, Jared could wait until his boy was ready.

Jensen however seemed to have other ideas surprisingly.

The boy went to the kitchen and came back with a little cup of canola oil and Jared tried not to let his mind jump where it tried to go automatically. But then Jensen was stripping his pajama pants off and slicking himself up, gently pushing a finger into himself.

“It’s wrong,” he whispered, face red and eyes downcast even as he rubbed the oil over his pucker. “It’s dirty and wrong,” Jensen told himself as his gaze slid over to Jared.

“Am I a bad person? A bad owner?” he asked the dog and Jared pushed in close, nudging Jensen’s shoulder lightly before dropping his head to sniff at Jensen’s behind, his tongue cautiously lapping over Jensen’s fingers and hole. His boy pushed back into the touch at first, clearly enjoying it but then he yanked away. Jensen twisted so he was facing Jared, his back against the edge of his cot as he stared at the dog.

“I don’t…when it was just a fantasy it wasn’t…it’s different now and I’m not sure, just because I wanna doesn’t mean I should right?” Jensen looked at Jared, but the question was self-directed. The dog whined once, tail wagging hopefully as he moved in closer, carefully sitting in front of Jensen and leaning his weight against him. The boy trembled as he slowly reached up to hug the dog.

“I don’t want to abuse you,” the boy confessed with a shaky voice that cut right into Jared. Of all the boys he had been with before, none of them had ever refused or been unsure based on Jared’s welfare. It had always been about getting caught or being too good to let a dog have them, never the other way around.

Jared whined again and nudged Jensen’s neck, licking along the exposed flesh until Jensen was squirming. He pulled away so he could drop his head and sniff at Jensen's crotch. The boy tried to close his legs and push Jared’s head away, but the dog insisted, forcing his snout closer until his nose rubbed along Jensen’s cock. The member twitched under the touch and again when Jared lapped over it. Jensen whimpered, but his fingers stopped trying to yank Jared away, just tangled in his fur and held on. Jared licked the cock hard, long strokes from the base to the tip that had Jensen panting.

When Jared stepped back and pawed at Jensen’s hip, tried to get him to turn over he went this time, rolling onto his knees and then crawling up on the cot. Jared took advantage and licked at Jensen’s hole, making the boy jump. Jensen rolled over slowly, face flushed and cock hard as he peered down at Jared. The dog barked impatiently, tail wagging as he tried to climb up on Jensen.

The boy finally gave a soft laugh, sliding down and moving to the edge, his little legs braced on the floor so his ass could hang over the edge. It was the perfect height and Jared jumped on Jensen. The boy was lying on his back and he gave a grunt as Jared’s weight hit him, but he raised his arms and hugged the dog tightly.

Jared’s hips were already swaying as he stepped forward awkwardly, looking for Jensen as he tried not to put too much weight on Jensen’s chest. With some shifting, they managed to line up and Jensen’s legs spread wide as Jared closed in, feeling the tip of his cock poke out and drag along the warm flesh of Jensen’s thigh.

Carefully he lined up, pressed until he felt the wet opening, slicked up with the oil. Jared pushed the tip in, felt the heat welcome him and he whined once before slamming forward. Jensen was more ready this time, whimpering out but braced as Jared started pounding him. The tight heat was driving his dog brain crazy, the need to thrust overpowering as he slammed as furiously as he could. Jensen’s arms were tight around his neck, one of the boy’s legs thrown up over Jared’s back as the dog shoved away.

“J-Jared,” Jensen gasped out and the breathy sound only made the dog more eager. He dug his paws under Jensen, pulled him up from the bedding as he locked around the boy’s waist. Jensen couldn’t slide up the bed then and he was held in place as Jared raced to knot him, the cot springs squeaking and the edge banging the wall as Jensen moaned out and Jared panted, hips shoving frantically.

The knot came quickly, swelling up and making Jensen jerk each time Jared pulled it out. When he shoved it in again, Jensen whimpered painfully and Jared didn’t pull back, just pressed in as deep as he could, paws digging as he buried himself. The knot pulsed and filled out, his cock twitching inside Jensen as it swelled and locked them. Jensen was still breathing hard, his hips moving in tiny twitches as he rubbed his own cock along Jared’s underbelly. The boy's hands dug into Jared’s fur and he cut off mid sound, freezing as Jared smelled Jensen come. The boy went limp then, fingers letting go as he slumped to the cot and his thighs loosened their tight grip on Jared’s hind legs. Jared could have jumped down and turned them, but he wanted to stay over Jensen so he did. He licked at the boy’s neck and chin, coaxing Jensen to respond and press kisses as Jared licked into his mouth, boy and dog making out essentially while Jared’s knot tied them and filled Jensen.

 

After that, it became their secret obsession. Jensen would make any excuse to go wandering out alone with Jared. They even snuck out to the barn a few times when everyone was asleep, the farm animals the only witnesses as Jared fucked Jensen in one of the empty horse stalls. His bitch muffling his whimpers with his hand while Jared licked his ear and rode him. The rest of the vacation was based around how often they could sneak off. Jared had found himself a new bitch boy and finally made him completely his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg and non-graphic birth, just saying.

 

 

Going home was almost depressing, because Jared knew they’d have fewer chances to mate. Jared usually knotted with Jensen for a good twenty minutes before he could pull out safely. They’d need double that time completely undisturbed with no chance of anyone finding them and that wasn’t something they got unless Jensen stayed home sick. He did off and on for a few weeks but his mother started getting worried and after Jensen was forced to a specialist the boy stopped playing sick, too guilty.

From then on in, every knotting was a chance neither should be taking. Jared didn’t want to give Jensen up for anything. He’d found his perfect boy and he wanted to spend as long as he could with Jensen, years at the very least. Still when his boy called Jared went, climbing onto his back the second he was beckoned to.

 

This past week had been ridiculous.

Jensen knew better.

Jared knew better.

They could hear Jensen’s mother making dinner down stairs and the low beat of Teigan’s music from her room. Everyone was home and wandering about so logically now would be the worst time to mate. But Jared was on Jensen’s back, pumping into him furiously while Jensen pushed his face into his pillow to muffle his moaning. The bed gave soft squeaks with the motions and they sounded too loud, like they alone would bring someone into the room.

Jared knew he needed to stop, to pull off before he swelled up and knotted. But he kept going, driven by something he barely understood; the need was just too intense, to hardwired into his brain. Jared’s paws tightened and he slammed in deep as he tied with Jensen. The boy rocked his hips a few times after Jared’s stopped, pushing into his own hand until he spilled with a whimper.

There they were locked together with Jensen’s entire family in the house, the chance of being caught seemed for certain.

Jared adored his boy and he didn’t understand why he needed it like this, he’d never been so driven with any of the others. But then none of them had ever smelled as sweet as Jensen. It was that unique calling scent that Jensen gave off, it drove Jared's hind brain wild. The boy had taken to being a bitch with such a natural ease that it still surprised Jared sometimes, how willing Jensen was to lay back for Jared. But he wasn’t going to frown on a good thing. Instead they kept it up, chancing time and time again with Jensen’s family just a door away. It was stupid how often they did it and yet no one had caught them.

Which confused Jared until it didn’t.

 

When Jensen was at school Jared would putter around the house. The lived close enough to the schools that the kids came home for lunch. Usually so did their parents, a quick meal was had and then everyone rushed off again. The school’s however were hosting a pizza party lunch and so the kids all stayed, leaving Jared with Jensen’s mother and father as lunch partners.

James and Gloria were good parents and they had a happy marriage. So Jared half expected them to run upstairs for some sex. Instead James cooked a simple dinner for his wife and the two were ridiculously romantic with one another, all smiles and sugary words. Jared hung around the table since James was pretty good for slipping him a few tasty bites but he mostly ignored their sweet-talk. Until Jensen came up.

“Should we be talking to Jensen?” Gloria asked and James shrugged, leaning back in his seat a bit as he gave a sigh.

“I don’t think so? It would just be humiliating for all of us really. He’s at that age now,” he explained and Jared looked up at the pair. What age?

“Still, every time he’s alone for a second…the door closes and the bed starts going…”as she trailed off Gloria flushed and fidgeted with her napkin clearly embarrassed. “He’s got no idea we know what he’s up to.”

That worried Jared, but then they were way to calm to be talking about their son committing bestiality. 

“He’s a boy, boys get to that age where the start figuring it all out. God remember when Sophia first started masturbating, she was so noisy!” James exclaimed with an unhappy sound, face scrunching at the memory.

“But she figured it out with out us talking to her,” he added and his wife seemed placated, nodding her head. “It would just humiliate him really, if we said anything.”

So they thought Jensen was masturbating. It made sense then why they hadn’t been caught yet. When Jensen closed the door to his room his parents and maybe even his siblings assume he was jerking off.

It wasn’t an excuse, it didn’t mean they could be careless but Jared was still relieved. They had something to hide behind, if they were ever in trouble Jared could let Jensen be caught if he jumped away. The boy half naked would be expected.

As it turned out it never became an issue, because Jared and Jensen’s sex life suddenly died. 

 

Jared’s not saying Jensen got frigid or anything, when he says both of them he means it. Jensen was still a stunning boy, he petite figure and bright green eyes, yeah, it wasn’t like Jared’s want dimmed. But in a weird way it had, and it seemed like it on both sides. Jensen wasn’t trying to get them alone all the time and Jared was rushing to comply. Something in Jensen’s scent had changed Jared thought one night. The boy was sleeping curled up with him as they always did. When Jared pressed his nose in the crook of Jensen’s neck and took a whiff he got the same boy smells but the strange one had changed. It confused Jared since he had never identified what that scent was really. He just knew it drove him crazy lustful and now it just didn’t.

Weird.

 

“You’re a bitch!” Jensen hollered angrily at his sister, slamming the door of his bedroom closed as hard as he could. Sophia shouted something equally nasty but Jensen ignored her, stomping over to his bed and flopping down on it. After a beat Jared came around and hopped up on the bed with his boy. Jensen made room, kicking his shoes off so they could both curl up in bed together. Petting Jensen in long lazy strokes, Jensen’s face eventually relaxed. He’d been fighting with his older sisters a lot it seemed, all three siblings actively pissing one another off.

Jared had listened in on their parents a few times now; both of them were trying to figure a way to calm the storm so to speak. But they weren’t worried, apparently sibling fighting was part of being a sibling and this wasn’t the first occurrence.

But Jared worried plenty because he could see Jensen wasn’t just at war with his sisters but feeling like shit while he did it. The flu was Jared’s suspicion, the way his boy was struggling with stomachaches and nausea. Still whenever his mother asked Jensen swore he was perfectly fine, not wanting to worry her. Jared understood his boy was just trying to keep his mother from worrying but the truth was he was ill his mother could help make it easier for him.

Jensen dozed off into a nap and Jared gave him a sniff, smelling the exhaustion on him.

There was a knock on the door and Jared wanted to snarl, Jensen was trying to sleep and he didn’t need people bothering him. After his mother called she cautiously opened the door a crack and peeked in. Her face pulled into a frown and she crept into the room and pressed a hand to Jensen’s brow. Her frown got worse as she carefully shooed Jared off the bed and pulled Jensen’s covers from the floor and tucked him in.

At least she was observant Jared mused as he listened to her shush her daughter and told her to leave Jensen alone because he wasn’t feeling well.

Jensen slept through dinner and woke when everyone was in bed already. With sleep still in his eyes he stumbled around warming up some left over’s and taking a shower. Tucked back in his room he shared his food with Jared quietly. Jensen shifted a few times, face frowning as he fidgeted in clear discomfort. Jared whined worriedly and Jensen gave him a smile.

“Just a little itchy,” the boy reassured as he pulled the towel off his neck. He was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and drips of water still dotted his torso as he dried his hair in the towel. Once that was done he pressed the towel cautiously to his chest, the gentle act making Jared puzzle. After a moment Jensen was pulling his laptop out and typing away.

Dog eyes weren’t as sharp as humans and made it hard to read the little words on the screen but Jared focused and made out ‘sore nipples’. Jensen carefully touched his chest again and Jared realized why. Well the conversation Jensen had last week with his mother about what kind of laundry detergent she used and if she’d changed it recently made a lot more sense.

Jared snuffled Jensen’s neck and the boy shied away with a smile, always a little ticklish in that spot. But Jared persisted until he got a good hearty whiff. There was no scent of illness on his boy, Jensen’s health was sound but there was still that strange scent that clung to him. It seemed more potent.

“Could you imagine if I was pregnant?” Jensen mused offhandedly, poking at his stomach with a little smile. Because of the medication Jensen had started to take he’d put on a little weight, a cute little potbelly. It bothered the boy but his asthma had pretty much disappeared and Jensen thought it was because of the new pills and so he stayed on them.

Jensen went back to his reading, a web page talking about sore nipples being a symptom of pregnancy and Jared settled in beside him, trying to squash a little squirming thought in the back of his brain.

A week later when Jensen started lactating Jared allowed that thought free reign.

 

“What did you do,” Jared snarled, hands dangerously close to the witch’s neck as he slammed her to the wall and held her there.

“Whoa! Simmer down dog boy, I didn’t do anything,” she snapped back, her voice brave but a tiny waver giving away her fear.

“Bullshit, I got this charm from you. It’s the only magic near him so it has to be the cause-”

“I made exactly what you asked for! Nothing more or less, a standard charm of healing to help him grow out of his asthma right? That was it, I don’t pull shit on people who I’m not stronger than,” the witch hissed back, struggling under Jared’s hands as he kept her pinned, eyes narrowing angrily.

“Last time I checked boys don’t get pregnant so whatever you’re playing at-”

“Ok, calm the hell down, pregnancy is something way out of my powers. Even if I was strong enough, you can’t make a man pregnant.”

“I’ve heard stories,” Jared snapped but the witch cut him off.

“A powerful witch can change a gender, make a man into a woman for long enough to conceive and carry a child. But no one can give a man a womb, a man’s body isn’t made to carry a kid, to create life and even black magic couldn’t do it,” she explained, pushing on Jared to try and get him to back off. After a long look he obliged, letting her go.

“If you’re boyfriend is pregnant it’s because he already had the ability, are you his first? Maybe he’s not a boy.”

“He’s a boy,” Jared shot back voice still tight.

“Not like that,” the witch said with a dirty look. “I mean he’s not a human one.”

“Jensen’s human, his scent would say otherwise and he doesn’t know anything about the supernatural.”

“Not if it’s distant, like a few generations back where a family member never let anyone in on the secret. I’ve seen it a few times,” she explained as she walked her library, looking for a book among the shelves. “You should understand, sometimes a skin walker wants to settle down, finds a pretty wife and never tells her about what goes bump in the night. Some times she had his kid and he teaches it in secret and then that kids finds a pretty human mate and they have a kid and so on and so on. Generations pass and the bloodlines weaken.”

Jared frowned at the woman, his mind trying to puzzle it out. What she was saying was logical but neither of Jensen’s parents carried the scent of supernatural either.

“Could a parents bind their child, force them to be human without them knowing?”

“Yes! I’ve done it before actually, it’s not a hard thing to do with a baby, you just push one nature down and bring the other, the human one more forward. It’s not dangerous it just suppress the supernatural side. Some people want that, want the apple pie life,” she explained while she pulled a book and cracked it open to peer at its pages.

“Your boyfriend or mate, whatever, would have to be three or four generations to be pregnant I think, does he know his grandparents or great-grandparents by chance?”

“They’ve all passed.”

“Then it’s most likely what going on. His body reacted to yours on a base level, you’re fertile he’s fertile, so boom! Baby. Did he go through heat?”

“No. I don’t know. Skin walkers are shape shifters; we mask everything so I’ve never seen anyone in heat. I’ve never gone through it.”

“You’re male.”

“So is Jensen.”

“He’s a male now, on the outside but if he was suppressed to his human side at birth he still had months in the womb shifting around, even if he was suppressed his supernatural nature wasn’t completely lost. When Jensen went through puberty dormant organs might have come alive, hell he might have even grown them inside himself. It’s a tricky thing, trying to suppress and it’s never a hundred percent. So Jensen’s nature probably reacted to you - another skin walker - and then he was knocked up. I dunno, I’m guessing here, I deal with suppressing a lot but not pregnancy. But I do know it’s common for skin walkers to be born one gender but actually be another right?”

Jared couldn’t deny that.

Skin walkers liked their secrets, the less other people knew the better. Jared’s family was a specific shifter, they could only go back and forth between human and dog. But he knew there were others that could do more, more powerful skin walkers that could assume nearly any form they wanted.

“What does this all mean? Will Jensen be safe?”

“No clue. But this book should help,” the witch offered, giving Jared the book. “It’s about skin walkers mainly but it’s got some stuff on pregnancy, not something I specialize in so it’s kinda useless to me. It talks about suppressing and pregnancy as well.”

Jared took the book, curious about what it held and if it could help Jensen.

“If something goes wrong I’ll come looking for you, to help him,” he told her as he took a vial from his pocket and handed it to her.

“What’s this?”

“A baby’s first tear, a girl.”

“Where did-”

“Sometimes the money runs dry and I need something to barter with.”

“Good idea, not to screw myself over but you do know this is worth way more then that book right? You seem too smart not to and violent which worries me.”

“I threw you around and yelled at you, now I might need your help, consider it extra,” Jared replied easily. He’d brought it in case he would need to bribe her but this would work out fine, better to leave a witch happy then pissed at him.   

“Awesome. Is the girl still alive?”

“No clue, I got it decades ago.”

“Still awesome,” the witch muttered, her eyes locked on the vial. It was a powerful ingredient, Jared knew she could work a powerful spell or trade the thing for a heap of other ingredients that witches used.

“We’re good then?”

“Excellent, need anything come around again, throw me around if you must just bring some more epic payments.”

“I don’t have anything more, but I’ve been around long enough, I can point you in the right direction or help you get some stuff if we need to work out a deal later on,” he explained in parting. It was important to make yourself useful to a witch, not so much that they wanted you dead to take what you had but just enough to keep you around. Jared knew now that he’d be in the area as long as the Ackles family, which could be years so it made sense to make nice with the local supernatural. Storming in and threatening her had been stupid but when he seen her his anger had gotten the better of him. Thinking that she’d done something, was planning something with Jensen, with his boy. 

 

Jensen was asleep when Jared got home. He crept in through the basement window he’d left from and slinked upstairs quietly. When he made it to his boy’s room safely Jared put the book down onto of Jensen’s laptop and then jumped into bed with Jensen. Scenting him again he took a good hit of Jensen smell and reassured himself that his boy would be fine. Jared had taken the night bus back from the witch’s place and spent it reading the book from cover to back. Jensen had to be a suppressed shifter and while there was no way to undo that, it didn’t mean Jensen couldn’t carry pups throughout his life. It was a crazy thought, something straight out of fiction that left Jared’s head spinning.

He’d never thought of a family before.

By the book’s logic Jared had conceived with Jensen as a dog so Jensen’s body should produce pups. If he did so as a man Jensen would have a baby. When they were old enough, they be able to move back and forth like Jared.

It was dizzying to think about but the more it bounced around in his skull the more Jared liked the idea of it. Jensen was his and the rest of life with him sounded perfect, a family as well just as good.

 

“Mom were you in my room?” Jensen called out and frowned at his mother’s negative reply. He examined the book again; it was a simple hardcover with no title on it. Nothing old and ancient but just a worn old book and Jared watched as he flipped through a few pages and then finally shoved it into his backpack.

Jared wasn’t sure what it bode for him and his boy but Jensen had a right to know.

 

That night at the dinner table Jensen was full of questions about his grandparents and his own birth. Jared tuned in carefully and absorbed it all carefully.

“So grandpa delivered all of us? Even me?”   

“Yes, all four of you, he did the emergence C-section for Sarah too. He delivered your auntie and me as well, he insisted on it really.”

“…I remember him a bit, he was always serious.”

“My father was just that way, he showed his love by doing his best for us but he was private too, some people are like that. Don’t like people in their business.”

“So that’s where it came from,” Jensen’s father teased and his wife rolled her eyes. She went into family stories that her children listened to, Jensen very keenly.

For Jared they just confirmed his suspicion, a protective, private man who delivered all his kids and then all his grandchildren as well? Clearly a shifter hiding his secret to an extreme so far that Jensen’s mother had lost her ability to have kids during her C-section and her sister had chosen to have her tubes tied to insure no more kids, something no doubt pushed by her father. He’d seen to it his daughters wouldn’t have any more children and no doubt knew his grandchildren had little to no chance of finding out. Jensen was the only anomaly, no doubt his grandfather hadn’t realized Jensen wasn’t a full male when he delivered and suppressed him. He’d have had no clue what Jensen’s body was capable of when he passed puberty. Even still the chance of Jensen growing up to be gay and then find a skin walker mate was ridiculously slim.

And yet here they were.

 

“Mom?” Jensen was nervous, the book in one hand and Jared alert as his boy stood before his mother. “Are you sure you didn’t leave this in my room?” He asked, voice wavering as he showed it to her. His mother just glanced at it and shook her head.

“No honey, I’ve never seen it before, maybe one of your sisters?”

Jensen went though each member of is household before he figured it out.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed he was reading the book again, he’s read it five of six times now, always keeping it close like he feared it would disappear if he let it out of his sight.

Jared was on the foot of the bed, watching Jensen read while the house settled in for the night. His mother knocked softly and peered in.

“Don’t stay up too late,” she said with a soft smile and her gaze fell on Jared.

“Do you want out?” Was all she asked and Jared just stayed where he was, a clear signal he was fine for the night.

“He’ll let me know if he needs to,” Jensen reassured and his mother nodded.

“Of course, we all know who Jared loves best,” she teased with another smile and a soft good night. When Jared put his head back down Jensen was looking at him, a strange soft of gaze that he wore then he puzzled something out. Jared watched him flip to the beginning of the book, reading the opening chapter that Jared knew talked about the powers of skin walkers.

“Assume any form, including animals…” he muttered and his eyes shot to Jared again. The boy’s face struggled on an expression until Jensen shut the book and let out a huge sigh.

“You’re just being crazy. You are not pregnant. Jared is just a dog. Sophia saw you laptop history and is playing a joke on you, a massive nasty joke to mess with you and your sore nipples.”

Jared huffed and watched Jensen get ready for bed, his little belly a bit more prominent. More so when Jensen cupped it like a pregnant woman would.

“You are not pregnant.”

 

Jensen wasn’t a stupid boy.

Jared watched him slowly come apart over the next week. Keeping the book close and getting more and more jumpy around Jared.

“I’m just paranoid,” Jensen told himself as he and Jared settled into his room, the door closed. The boy stripped out of his shirt and winced a little; his nipples were dark and swollen looking. They were a little plump but in no way anything like a woman’s size. Jared whined and watched as Jensen gently tugged on one and a drip of white trickled down his fingers. Jensen was in complete denial but he still did this, pulled on each one and watched the milk come.

“M’ not,” he muttered as he tugged again and then made a soft sound. Not a pain sound but a sexy sound. Jared left the bed and bumped into Jensen’s legs, smelling the arousal starting to roll off his boy. Jensen reached down and pet him, the dog sniffing his fingers and then licking them clean. The idea of Jensen lactating did something to Jared, made him eager to see his pups suckling, the idea of family now firmly lodged in his brain.

Jensen watched him clean his hand before he brought his other one down and Jared carefully cleaned it as well. Jensen seemed frozen in spot for a breath before he carefully knelt down to Jared’s level. The dog watched his boy reach up and squeeze his nipple making it drip down his chest in a white line. Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared licked it up, cleaned his chest and lapped over the little nipple. A few drops came here and there and he was eager for each taste. Jensen’s finger trembled but he pulled his other nipple, squeezed and massaged more milk out for Jared to lap up.

“Oh god,” Jensen whimpered, his arousal getting stronger by the second as he fumbled out of his jeans. When he turned away and fumbled to find the Vaseline Jared was quick to lavish his pretty ass with long licks. Jensen welcomed it and spread his legs better, going on his hands and knees and letting Jared work him over.

It had been nearly a month now and Jared’s body was conflicted, Jensen was already pregnant so they didn’t need to mate but the mating would feel good, be pleasurable and Jared easily convinced himself as he carefully got on Jensen’s back, mindful of his little belly as he lined himself up. Jensen reached back with a sticky hand, using the Vaseline to slick the way up as he pressed two fingers into himself and them guided Jared in.

He was wet and hot around Jared’s cock, a perfect welcome. The need to thrust hard and knot tightly wasn’t present though. Jared’s hindbrain already sated with the fact Jensen was carrying his pups. So Jared took his time, thrust carefully as he felt himself slowly swelling. He rocked up and pressed in deep, licking Jensen’s neck and side of his face as the boy panted and pushed back.

“J-Jared,” he breathed and reached to touch himself. “Oh god, Jared, come on boy,” the boy encouraged thrusting back a bit harder. Jared obliged his boy, riding him with more weight and strength but not his usual frantic pace. It was enough though, Jensen whimpered as the knot tied, swelling up to lock them.

“Fill me up,” Jensen breathed softly his hand moving over his own cock. “Fill me, make me preg-” the boy cut off with a gasp, spilling over his hand as he shuddered.

“I’m so fucked up,” he muttered into the carpet, breath still panting slightly as he laid under Jared, the two of them knotted firmly. Jared whined and nosed Jensen’s neck, licking at him until he smiled again.  

“…Are you a Skinwalker Jared?”

The sudden question caught him off guard and Jared didn’t know how to react as Jensen peered up at him.

“You’d have to be… for me to be pregnant. The book says so, you’re the only one I’ve ever…”

A knock suddenly yanked any reply from Jared and he looked up, terrified to see the door open up but it remained closed.

“Jensen?” The low timbre of his father made Jensen scramble to get up. He tried to escape the knot in him and Jared winced at the sting that throbbed there when the pull was too hard. Jensen also made a pained sound and looked around frantically.

“Jensen? Can I come in?”

“N-No! Not a good time dad, please…uh later please,” Jensen called back, trying to keep the anxiety from his tone and failing horridly.

“Alright.”    

Jared and his boy listened to the sound of the man walking away and Jensen trembled, relaxing achingly slow as he stared at the door. The second he could, he pulled free from Jared’s knot.

“What am I doing?” He muttered to himself as he stumbled to get dressed and shower.

 

Jared wished they’d had more time. He wanted Jensen to ask him again, wanted to show his boy the truth. While he’d known Jensen had to know the truth about himself, there was still fear for what it meant for them. Jensen was already getting tense around him, watching with an assessing stare. Jared was sure Jensen knew what he really was and he wanted to wait until his boy worked up the nerve to ask him again. He wanted to ease Jensen into the idea but unfortunately didn’t get the chance.

Jared didn’t know how long it would be until the birth. With Jensen’s body already lactating it felt like it wasn’t going to be a long pregnancy. Jared knew little to nothing on it and the book didn’t give up a lot of answers. It explained theories and a few known facts but nothing about date dues and actual birthing. Through the witch Jared managed to track down a midwife witch who specialized in the supernatural. He’d only been in contact with her a few days the morning Jensen woke up with cramps. He stayed home and the second everyone was gone Jared slinked from the room and shifted forms so he could call the midwife. Given Jensen’s weak bloodline and young age she wanted him to come to her where medical, herbal, and magical instruments were at her finger tips. It made Jared weary but she had a good reputation, he’s poked around and found nothing to make him worry about her.

But that wasn’t the real issue anyway.

“Jensen,” Jared said softly as he eased into the room, wincing when Jensen jerked and stared at him with a mix of fear and pain.       

“W-who-”

“It’s me Jared, Jensen you know, you’ve said it yourself,” he hurried on, slinking closer to the bed but at a slow careful pace. “We mated just last week, your dad knocked on the door while we were still knotted. We mated for the first time at your aunt’s farm, in the field.”

Jensen looked horrified, face turning crimson as he stared at Jared, mouth opening and closing without a sound.

“Please Jensen, let me help you, I want to take you to someone who can help.”

“N-no! I don’t need help, I’m perfectly fine,” Jensen snapped back, hands trembling even as the clutched at his stomach.

“I think we both know you aren’t. You a smart kid, so damn smart and you have to realize what’s happening.”

“I’m not,” Jensen wheezed, his breath coming in short panicked gasps. “I’m not.”

“Jensen,” Jared said with worry, closing the distance to grasp the boy’s shoulders and force him to sit up. “Breath baby, calm down, you need to calm down.” Jared exaggerated his own even breaths and helped Jensen do the same, a single tear trailing down his boy’s face as he struggled.

“I’m taking you to someone who can help,” Jared repeated, sweeping Jensen off the bed easily and hurrying him down the stairs. The Ackles had a spare car in the garage and Jared grabbed the keys out of the cupboard.

“I-I’m not,” Jensen managed breathlessly and Jared just curled him closer before tucking him into the passenger side of the car. The midwife lived in the same small town and they reached her place on the outskirts in record time. She had Jared park in the back garage the car hidden as he lifted Jensen and took him into the house. It was old world of course, a few modern things amongst piles of old ones, endless herbs and ingredients among mountains of books. The backroom had a clean bed with the blankets pulled down and Jared carefully laid Jensen on it. The midwife was right behind him, lifting a streaming mug to Jensen’s lips. The boy whimpered, tears tracking as he tried to turn away.

“Come now sweetling, I know you’re hurting something awful, take a little sip I promise it’ll help, if it doesn’t you won’t have to drink anymore, I promise,” She soothed, her voice nurturing as she smiled encouragingly at Jensen. After a drawn out pause the boy finally slumped and let her push the cup to his lips. After the first few sips his shoulders relaxed, the pain had to have abated because he drank it freely now, lifting his own hands to the cup.     

“Did it help?” Jared inquired and Jensen gave slight little nod, glancing at Jared with a curious but weary gaze.

“Of course it helped,” the midwife replied sweetly before she smacked Jared’s arm hard.

“W-what the hell?”

“You should be ashamed, such a young mate, you cradle robber,” she scolded and her grumbling seemed to put Jensen more at ease so Jared just took it. 

“Now you settle in here my lovely, I’ll see what I can throw together to help with this birth,” she explained as she fussed with the blankets, tucking Jensen in and puffing up his pillows.

“My name is Samantha, what’s yours dear?”

“J-Jensen ma’am.”

“So polite! Well Jensen, I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly for you and your pups,” she assured with another smile for Jensen before sweeping out of the room.

“…pups,” Jensen whispered more to himself then Jared, his one hand drifting to touch the swell of his belly. “I’m going to have pups?”

“That’s how they were conceived so that’s how they’ll be born I think, I’m not sure how it works since you were a human when we made them. But she knows her stuff, way more then I do. If she say’s pups…” Jared trailed off awkwardly, wincing under Jensen gaze as the boy just stared at him.

“You’re my dog.”

“Yeah.”

“My family pet.”

“Pretty much.”

Jensen finally looked away, lifting the forgotten cup in his hand up and finishing it off with a gulp.

“My dog is a skin walker, I am too, we’re having puppies,” Jensen’s tone took on a hysterical edge and Jared moved in closer in a rush, taking the cup before Jensen dropped it.  

“I know this is crazy, it’s probably surreal right now but it’s real. You going to have pups and when they’re old enough they’ll be able to shift back and forth.”

“…Skinwalkers are real, monsters are real, you’re a monster,” was all Jensen said and Jared winced at the near shout.

“We’re not all blood thirsty killing machines or anything, we just live among humans, you probably know a lot of inhuman people without knowing it.”

He meant well, Jared really did, but his words triggered a panic in his boy and the commotion had the midwife rushing back. Almost right away she was sticking something under Jensen’s nose, letting him get a few breaths before she was muttering a quick spell.

“What the hell was that about?” She asked pointblank once Jensen was calmed. Before Jared could offer up an explanation her gaze was locking on him with a nasty look.

“Out.”

“W-what? No! I’m not going anywhere.” He growled but the midwife squared off with him, her own posture stubborn.

“You can wait outside the damn room, you’re certainly not helping him and the last thing someone in labor needs is more stress. Out,” she snapped and Jared looked helplessly as Jensen, trying not to feel so hurt when the boy just looked away. His shoulder’s slumped and Jared obediently left.

 

Jared hadn’t planned any of this damn it. He’d never made Jensen do anything he didn’t want and it wasn’t his fault Jensen’s family was fucked up with secrets that none of them had even known. He’d just been looking, trying to find some sweet body to keep him warm. If it weren’t for him Jensen’s asthma would still be horrid.

No matter what Jared said to himself, no matter how much he reassured himself he couldn’t help but feel like he was the bad guy, the monster Jensen named. Samantha came and went without a word to him and Jared tried not to be resentful. It was his money she’d taken after all but what really mattered was that she was taking care of Jensen so Jared kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t sure how long it had been but he knew each time he heard the soft whimpers from Jensen, pained gasps with Samantha’s soothing voice coaching him.

Jared paced and went to the door over and over. Finally he squared his shoulders and made a choice, he wasn’t going to miss the birth of his children.

It was cowardly but Jared shifted before he went in, he played on the form Jensen knew and when he slinked into the room he wasn’t immediately repelled. The midwife glared at him but Jensen’s figures curled in his fur.

Jensen was propped up with pillows, his legs spread with Samantha right there, peering under the little blanket over Jensen’s middle his pants gone.

“I-It hurts,” He whimpered, tears tracking his face as he gasped in weak breaths.

Jared whined in answer, crawling onto the small bed and curling in close. Jensen didn’t push him away; rather he curled his arm around him. He sobbed into Jared’s neck and squeezed him too hard when Samantha told him to push.

“You’re doing good Jensen, this isn’t going to be hard sweetie, the pups will be tiny so just another good push,” she instructed and with a sob Jensen did so. When he suddenly went slack Jared’s heart missed a beat painfully but then Jensen let out a long sigh, sweat slicked and trembling but breathing.

A soft little whine pulled Jared’s attention and he watched as Samantha tended to a tiny little pup, a wiggling mass that took its first breaths.

“A boy,” the midwife announced, rubbing the pup off and wrapping him in a towel. Jensen just stared, no clear expression as the puppy whined. Jared nosed the towel, sniffing and licking his son as his tail wagged slowly. A son, his first child.

“Jensen?” Samantha asked, holding out the towel and after a moment Jensen reached out, taking it carefully.

“Say hi to your son,” she encouraged softly and Jensen just looked at the pup with a stunned expression, staring at their child before he managed a tiny ‘hi’.

The contractions started again and Jared sat off to the side with his pup. Midway he shifted again, unable to fight the urge to hold his son in his hands. The pup whined for him and snuggled in close as Jared cooed. Jensen’s second pup came with more ease. Afterward the boy laid against the pillows staring over at Jared and their pup.

“Another boy,” Samantha called and Jared moved closer to meet his second son. The pup was just like the first; they both had Jared’s markings of black, brown and white. Little Bernese Mountain dogs. The second puppy called and the first answered, Jared giving up his son so the midwife could wrap them up together. Jensen accepted them more readily this time, laying them against his chest and peering at the little babies quietly.

“I’m a teenage dad. Mom?” Jensen muttered to himself, gently tapping their first son’s nose with the tip of his finger and watching the pup mouth at it.

“…I’m sorry. If this is too much for you…I…we can go, you can go back to being a normal boy. I never wanted to force this on you.”

“What do you mean, you had to know there was a chance of this,” Jensen finally asked, looking up and meeting Jared’s gaze for the first time.

“I had no idea, until you were pregnant I thought you were just a normal boy.”

“…Why did you come to me in the first place then?”

“Because I liked you.”

“You make a habit of that? Befriending boys and doing things like that in dog form?”

“You make a habit of putting out for dogs?”

“Touché,” Jensen said with a tiny hint of a smile.

The first pup kept sucking at Jensen’s fingertip while the second whined softly.  

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked, stroking a careful finger over the second pup’s head.

“They’re hungry, they need to nurse,” Samantha said and they both started a little, realizing she was still in the room and watching them keenly.

“N-nurse?” Jensen choked and Jared winced, his mind going over various milk powders that could be bought in case it was too weird for Jensen to feed them.

“I imagine you’re lactating Jensen, the pups can probably smell it.”

Without a word the midwife came over and took the pups. She handed them to Jared and easy as you please she helped Jensen take his shirt off, the boy looked sort of stunned again but let her, watching as she placed a pup to his left nipple and jerking when he latched on happily. Jared took the cue to set the second one down and Samantha placed the blanket over them without covering their heads.

“They need to be warm, the best thing is body contact, otherwise keep a blanket over them but not their heads, they need to breath easy,” she lectured, Jared and Jensen just nodded dumbly. She steamrolled them with information and had a book that actually covered skin walker babies and caring for them. Jensen looked at it like it was a bible and Jared figured his boy did like having written answers after all. With a promise to make regular checkups Jared loaded Jensen and the pups into the car and drove them home. It felt weird to be leaving just like that but Samantha reassured them it would be fine. Supernatural beings, even as distant as Jensen was, were still powerful self-healers. With a spell to help Jensen would recover with a good nights sleep.

By some sheer miracle no one was home yet and Jared put Jensen to bed with the pups. Hiding a pair of puppies wasn’t something they could feasibly do, in reality Jared knew they were going to have to tell Jensen’s family. At the very least Jensen’s mother needed to know, she had a right to really. But Jared was dead tired and Jensen was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. So Jared shifted and crawled in bed with him, curling up with his boy and their pups.   

 

Jared woke to the softest of sounds. His ear twitched and he sniffed lazily, looking for the source. Another little wet sound pulled him further from sleep and he lifted his head. It was late in the evening and Jensen family had come home. He’d missed dinner with a mumbled protest, his mother not arguing when Jensen said he wanted to sleep more. After just giving birth Jared figured Jensen was probably exhausted. The pups thankfully stayed quiet as mice, barely peeping as they slept curled up to Jensen’s chest. A soft whine came again though and the blanket hid Jensen’s form so Jared walked up along the bed until he could see him. Jensen was curled up on his back the sheets tucked around his chest carefully as the boy peered down at the two puppies, nursing.

Jared’s brain took a second before he gave a soft whine, gently licking Jensen’s hand. The boy seemed reluctant to look away from the puppies, finally taking notice of Jared.

“Their my puppies,” he whispered in a tiny little voice, wonder in the tone as he looked back at the puppies, the uncertainty was gone now and Jensen seemed in awe of his children. “I had puppies. I’m a Skinwalker.”

It hit Jared like a freight train then. Emotions from all over pulling at him and his dog form trembled. Jensen had been pregnant, he’d given birth to two puppies. Jared had watched Jensen _deliver_ his children, two little boys in pup form. They’d done all that today and Jensen family were still unaware of it, had no idea that their son had given birth this afternoon.   

Jared gave a soft woof, his tail wagging as he laid down on the bed beside Jensen, sniffing at the pups and giving the smaller one a lick, cleaning him up as he squirmed.

“You’re a Skinwalker, a huge giant man who turns into a huge giant dog,” Jensen spoke softly, looking at Jared again. The dog just gave a nod and felt some of the tension in him drain when Jensen’s hand reached out and stroked through his fur.

“It makes sense,” Jensen mused and Jared had no clue how it did.

“It makes sense why it was you, why only certain dogs, or certain men made me… why some of them didn’t. It was because of what you are, what…I am.”

That surprised Jared, he hadn’t expected it but it _did_ make sense. Even suppressed some part of Jensen would have sensed other Skinwalkers. Maybe that was what had drawn Jared himself in, he could admit there had been something unspoken about Jensen that just screamed perfect.  

“I’m kinda mad at you still, at my family for keeping this secret, I have a million questions and you’re gonna tell me…but I think I might be… a little… relieved? Relieved. That I’m not…alone, not just some kid who has weird fetishes for no reason… it used to bother me, worry me that I wanted it so much but now it…it’s almost right.”

Jared knew Jensen was just a boy, too young to really understand what having pups meant. To be fair Jared had never known pregnancy was possible, he would have waited if he did, let Jensen make that choice for them when he was older. But it didn’t work out that way and Jared knew he was incredibly lucky that Jensen wasn’t freaking out, screaming at him and calling him a monster still. Maybe because Jensen himself was a Skinwalker too, maybe it took the notion away because what Jared was Jensen shared. Maybe it would come yet, Jensen could still freak out, scream and yell at him. The boy seemed like he was still in a shocked state to be honest. Really, Jared himself was feeling pretty surreal as well.

They’d have to hide the puppies, have to keep them a secret from Jensen’s family for as long as possible and then somehow convince them to let the puppies stay. If not Jared would have to assume an identity in town as a human, find a way to make it ok for Jensen and their pups to be in his life.  There was still the mess of Jensen’s family having to know the truth about themselves. Even if it was a slim chance, Jared felt like they had to be aware. If Jared had somehow unconsciously sensed Jensen’s heritage it could be safe to assume other Skinwalkers would be drawn to his sisters. They had to know the truth because of that as much as it was their right to know. 

But whatever happened Jared would see it through; there would be no skipping town in this situation. He’d look after Jensen in whatever ways his boy would allow him to and while the pups where still a new idea Jared already knew he loved them unconditionally, that he’d protect his young and his mate.   

He carefully edged closer and licked his other pup, grooming him as they nursed and Jensen laid back, watching them all with his hand still buried in Jared’s fur.

 

 

 


End file.
